


Spread Wide

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Caring Dom, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub Bucky Barnes, Suspension, Top Steve Rogers, Toys, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: Strung up with a spreader bar is a good look for you,





	

Bucky's arms were starting to ache, this teasing game of Steve's hand dragged on for so long but he loved it. He was fully naked, his arms stretched high above his head, cuffed together and then hooked onto a hook Steve had installed in the ceiling. It was at such a height that Bucky's toes brushed the floor but most of his weight was in his arms. To make matters worse Steve had cuffed a spreader bar to his ankles keeping them spread a good metre at all times.

Up until this point, Steve had been playing around with different sensations, the feel of leather, fur, you name it and Bucky hand probably either been hit by it or had it dragged over his body. He loved it all, but he was ready to be fucked now. And, it seemed Steve as ready to comply, in a way.

It started with lubed fingers running teasingly over his hole but after the hours of teasing before hand, Steve kept it brief, quickly pushing two fingers into Bucky's willing ass. He moaned delightfully and tried to push back onto the fingers in his ass, but with his limited grip on the floor, it was impossible.

"Ah ah, baby." Steve scolded him for his movements with a light spank with his free hand. "Because of that, you're not getting my cock now."

Bucky whined at that and turned his head to looked at him, "But Steve, I need something, after all this teasing..." his cock had been hard throughout the entire session and was now looking rather angry.

"I said you won't get my cock, not that you won't cum baby." He pressed kissed down his neck and he pushed his fingers in and out of him. "I'll give you more than my fingers, you can get my cock tonight, once you've been a good boy."

That comforted Bucky, at least he would get more, and that he could cum. He did however still whine when Steve removed his fingers. "Hush baby, I'm going to fill you up, just wait." He pressed a kiss to the centre of his shoulder blade and busied himself with getting a dildo sorted. It was the kind that had a cum tube in it with which you could put cum lube. Steve, however, used his own cum, jerking off quickly and quietly and putting it into the tube.

He returned to Bucky and rubbed the head of the toy against his hole as he peppered kissed along his back. "You don't get my cock, but you still get my cum, aren't you lucky?" Bucky began to nod before moaning as Steve pushed the toy into his ass with no warning.

"When will I get your cum?" He asked with a soft moan as he adjusted to the toy in his ass. He turned his head to look at Steve who was stood just behind him.

"As soon as you cum baby, you'll get it as soon as you do." Steve gave him a smile as he began to move the toy in and out of his ass, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. After the hours of teasing it only took him a few minutes to cum hard, it splatter out over the hardwood floor and seconds later, as Steve had promised, his ass was filled with cum from the toy.

"Good boy, such a good boy, let's get you down from there huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed


End file.
